yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning
Lightning (ライトニング, Raitoningu) is a character in the second season of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. He is one of the six Ignis, the Light Ignis and the main antagonist of the second season as well the mastermind who was responsible for destroying his own home world, the Cyberse World, creating the two Artificial Intelligence Bohman and Haru, stealing Jin Kusanagi's consciousness data and his aim to have the Ignis reign supreme over humans. He is also the leader of the Ignis with Aqua being the sub-leader and is the Ignis modeled after Jin Kusanagi. Appearance Lightning is a small digital humanoid being. When he's not in a solid form, his body is a yellow prism-like data with yellow eyes. Like Ai, Flame, Windy, Earth and Aqua, his fellow Ignis, his physical form is a pale canary yellow with gamboge diamond markings. He has a oval shaped head with two strands pointing in opposite directions. His eyes are neon-green and rhombus-shaped, giving him an emotionless look. Stature-wise, he is the fourth tallest Ignis, being shorter than Ai, Flame and Earth. FullBodyLightning.png|Full body of Lightning Personality According to Ai, Lightning is calm, cool, and collected and is a natural leader. Lightning is shown up to be cold, calculating, manipulative, and deceptive, having teamed up with Windy to overthrow humanity, believing the Ignis to be far superior to humans. He is also not above turning on his own comrades as he lured Ai into his trap and was willing to reprogram him to serve his own needs. He also has a twisted sense of Dr. Kogami's purpose in creating the Ignis, rather than guide humanity, he and Windy want the Ignis to reign supreme while humans are put under their control. Abilities As a Light Ignis, Lightning is an AI with free will and has a degree of control over the Cyberse World and can create Cyberse monsters. Lightning is associated with the LIGHT Attribute. Lightning is also the smartest among the Ignis, as well as the fastest. Biography Past The Birth of Ignis Lightning was created with the other Ignis by Dr. Kogami in the Lost Incident case to be the saviors of humanity. Lightning and the other Ignis evolved and created the Cyberse World, as well as the Cyberse monsters. Their progress worried Dr. Kogami, who predicted that the AI and humanity would become enemies, so he decided to destroy them.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 43:"Birth of the Ignis" Revolver's attack Revolver launched an attack to Cyberse with three of his "Cracking Dragons". The entities of Cyberse, including Lightning, were sealed off and could not retaliate, except for Ai. Revolver and the "Cracking Dragon" chased Ai, who escaped Cyberse and severed the connection with that place. Others realized he wanted to hide Cyberse at the price being unable to return. Just as Ai succeeded and gloated, Revolver's "Cracking Dragon" ate him, though his eye was lost in the network. Revovler had his team search for Ai's remains, for only he knew the location of Cyberse.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 1:"My Name is Playmaker" Present The meeting and the destruction of Cyberse World In Ai's absence, Lightning spoke with the other four Ignis, how their technology surpassed humanity. They about their future]]wondered if they should share this technology with humans, and co-exist with them. Since they learned Revolver and Dr. Kogami tried to destroy them, the Ignis noted that humans had the potential to be their enemies. The Ignis did not reach a conclusion, as the Cyberse World was attacked by an unknown enemy. The Ignis escaped from Cyberse World. Lightning was mentioned by Ai, as a cool leader of the Ignis. Lightning and Windy's objective Light Ignis teleported to Ai in Windy's temple, seeking his presence. Ai scolded him for creeping up on him, and the Light Ignis apologized. Ai flew to him, asking the Light Ignis, Lightning, where has he been this time. Lightning was and Windy]]surprised at the name Ai gave him, but replied he hid in the network. Lightning examined the defense program that was supposed to protect them from such intruders, and found it didn't activate - someone supposedly sabotaged it. Ai was concerned, and asked about Aqua, who had gone missing since the most recent attack. Ai doubted she was the spy, and mentioned running into the Earth, who stated Aqua predicted the destruction of Cyberse World. Windy still thought Aqua was the spy, but Ai pointed out she wanted peace more than anyone else. Despite these squabbles, Lightning also told that he wanted to start rebuilding Cyberse World. He and Windy sensed that "Linkuriboh" saw Playmaker, the intruder. This time, Lightning wanted to build Cyberse World out of humans' reach, fearing they would band together and exterminate the Ignis, whom he believed to be superior to humans. Lightning reminded that Dr. Kogami created them to be superior to humans, to be their successor. Ai stated that guy also wanted to destroy them. Windy and Lightning pointed out, unlike humans, they were not flawed, and had eternal life. Thus, they planned to make a base and put humans into their control. Ai became shocked with these words, and asked the point of that. He was told they needed components, through which they could act; they wanted humans to craft hardware for them, until they could become capable of doing that on their own. The two asked of Ai to join them in this mission. Ai was terrified, since that would mean the end of humans, a destiny that Dr. sensing Playmaker's presence]]Kogami had predicted. The Wind Ignis confirmed this, while Lightning wished to maintain Earth, even if life on it was wiped out. Ai questioned whether they could live with humans. Lightning noticed his connection towards humans, making him doubt if such a link could be permanent, claiming the humans would delete Ai one day. Ai thought of his memories with Yusaku, who was behind him. Ai was glad to see Playmaker, who greeted Windy, and met Lightning. Lightning reported they were talking with Ai about rebuilding Cyberse World, and claimed the Ignis cannot be with humans. Playmaker questioned their goals, and was reminded of Ryoken, who told him the Ignis were coded to be humanity's successor. He didn't care about that goal, stating more people would get hurt, just like they were in the Lost Incident. Windy's eyes narrowed, stating he was uncertain if humans were their enemies. Ai wanted more time to find a way to keep humans and Ignis intact. Ai walked away, as Lighting and Windy saw wisdom in those words. However, the two sealed him and Playmaker inside blue spheres. They could not let seeing Revolver]]them go, due to the discussion they just had. Windy summoned a Data Storm to absorb Ai, but the latter still wished to find a peaceful way to resolve this, as did Playmaker. Lightning doubted a single person could do anything, but Ai learned that even a small chance could change much. Playmaker realized Windy was the one that unlocked his Duel Disk. Windy confirmed this, stating he and Lightning anticipated their moves, and bemoaned Ai's slow thinking. Ai wanted to challenge them, but the two doubted Ai could win, with Lightning's speed and Windy's Data Storm. A flash of light appeared, stopping the Data Storm, and a guy appeared. Much to Playmaker and Ai's shock, Revolver appeared, questioning the Ignis If they could've predicted his arrival. Revolver stated that he'll kill all the Ignis. Revolver vs Windy Lightning noted that Revolver is Dr. Kogami's son, and emitted a beam to strike Revolver, whom Playmaker warned him to run. The latter was unaffected, for Windy reminded Revolver knew of the Ignis algorithm, but Revolver simply replied he assaulted the headquarters, with certain preparations. Ai realized Revolver referred him and Playmaker, who simply wandered in the temple. Revolver explained they found them through the network, and his subordinates helped him invade the base. He swore to finish his father's work, but Lightning claimed they were humanity's successors. Revolver angrily cut the latter off; seeing that they started regrouping, he swore to destroy them. Revolver starts the duel against Windy, while Lightning was watching them standing next to Windy. Lightning continued watching the Duel. When Revolver performed a Synchro Summon, Lightning noted that was an unexpected move, which annoyed Windy even more. Revolver's dragon fired a beam, destroying "Stormridership Bahamut Bomber", and dropped Windy's LP to zero. Windy was blown away by the attack, and barely muttered Lightning's name. Lightning was nevertheless impressed by Revolver's tactics. He found it a shame that Revolver was their enemy, whom Windy underestimated. He turned to Flame, and asked if he had joined the humans. Flame defensed himself, stating there were no sides, and Soulburner backed him up by stating he also wanted to settle the dispute between the Ignises and humans. Revolver had his subordinates finish Windy off, who fired digital spikes to impale Windy. Ai shouted at Lightning, who grabbed Windy before he would've been erased. Revolver knew a fight was inevitable, and Lightning agreed with him. Ai tried to reason with Lightning, who summoned Bohman and Haru. Furthermore, he revealed that the silhouette of his partner: Jin Kusanagi, in a new armor shocking everyone. Lightning's betrayal Lightning confirmed that was, indeed, his partner, named Origin, Jin Kusanagi. Playmaker wished to save Jin, but Lightning stated his attempts were useless, for Jin could not answer: He was trapped deep in his consciousness, unable to answer. Playmaker accused Lightning for manipulating Bohman and noted he was the who ordered the latter to steal Jin's consciousness data. Lighting admitted he wasn't as cruel as Windy, but shared his belief, and stated that Origins and the related Ignis could affect each other. Ai noted this was like the Link Sense he and Playmaker shared, but Lightning simply stated he erased uncertainty from Jin. Seeing the relation between Bohman and Lightning, Playmaker realized he was the latter that gave the "Judgement Arrows" Link Spell to Bohman, and Flame added that was the card that had been used to destroy Cyberse World. Lightning was bored by his conversation, unlike with Playmaker. Flame was displeased Lightning didn't answer, and Ai swore to stop Lightning for his crimes. Lightning knew that he would not be forgiven, and openly admitted he was the one responsible for the attack. Lightning reminded during the attack of Cyberse World from the Knights of Hanoi, the Ignis divided themselves, as supporters or enemies of humanity. Since Ai and Flame trusted humanity, Lightning branded them as code errors, claiming that such a thing could evolve Ignis in unpredictable ways, Lightning thought that was a mistake he had to handle. Revolver believed that enabled Lightning to remove the Ignis that thought differently of humans than he did. To that, Lightning simply wished to rebuild the world. He branded Revolver as the enemy, for trying to provoke them. Revolver felt that the Ignis didn't even trust of coexistence with humans in the first place. Lightning ignored him and explained to Ai and Flame that he wished to solve problems in a peaceful way. Playmaker pointed out that stealing Jin's consciousness was far from peaceful. Lightning wished to conclude things quickly. He saw Windy dissolving, for he was infected by a virus, and would soon be gone. For that, Lightning wished to set a battlefield, for he was declaring war on humanity itself. Thus, he had Jin, Haru and Bohman fly away, but Playmaker and Soulburner were chasing them down. Ai called Lightning a villain, who exclaimed he was the one that saved him and Playmaker from falling down the bridge after Spectre's Duel. Soulburner and Playmaker chased them down, and Flame thought that Lighting could not attack when the Knights of Hanoi were active. Ai saw that Lightning actually saved them, so Playmaker could defeat the Knights of Hanoi, thus making way for Lightning to execute his plans. As SOL Technologies bounty hunters appeared, Lightning summoned dozens of Bit and Boot programs to fight them. Since Lightning wanted to heal Windy, he permitted Bohman to face Playmaker, as the former wanted to know how much he has improved, and wanted to learn more from his enemies. He did remind Bohman was perfecting himself, and had Jin hurt Windy to summon a Data Storm. As Bohman intercepted Playmaker, Soulburner chased Lightning, with Flame reprimanding Lightning for destroying the Cyberse World that was a symbol of peace and swearing vengeance. References }} Navigation Category:Ignis Category:Cyberse Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Link VRAINS Users Category:Antagonists